Emil Blonsky (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Croatian (formerly Yugoslavian) | MaritalStatus = Estranged | Occupation = Professional Criminal, Former secret agent; Fugitive, former university professor | Education = Unspecified degree in Literature | Origin = As a communist spy at Gamma Base in New Mexico, Blonsky activated Dr. Bruce Banner's gamma ray machine and bombarded himself with a greater dosage of gamma rays than that which mutated Banner into the Hulk. Since specific gamma ray mutation is determined by variations of genetic material, Blonsky's transformation resulted in a less human-looking form than Hulk's. | PlaceOfBirth = Zagreb, Croatia (formerly Yugoslavia) | PlaceOfDeath = Russia | Creators = Stan Lee; Gil Kane | First = Tales to Astonish #90 | Death = Hulk Vol 2 #1 | HistoryText = Emil Blonsky was a communist Yugoslavian spy who infiltrated the U.S. Air Force base in New Mexico that was commanded by General T.E. "Thunderbolt" Ross and where Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, the nuclear physicist who became the Hulk, conducted many of his experiments with gamma radiation. Blonsky made various attempts to sabotage missiles at the base that were vital to the defense of the United States. Although each attempt was narrowly thwarted, the Air Force still did not know who the saboteur was. The enigmatic alien known as the Stranger decided that the people of Earth were not responsible enough to use their nuclear weaponry wisely. He therefore presented a threat of the other civilizations of the universe. The Stranger put the Hulk under his control and intended to use him to destroy humanity. However, the Stranger's control did not extend to Bruce Banner's persona. When the Hulk next changed back into Banner, the scientist decided to commit suicide in order to save the world from a Stranger-controlled Hulk. Banner made his way into his laboratory on the Air Force base and prepared to activate a machine that would bombard him with enough gamma radiation to kill him. Unknown to Banner, Blonsky was hiding in the laboratory, where he had been photographing Banner's gamma radiation equipment. Security officers burst in and carried Banner off. Unaware of the nature of the machine that Banner was about to use on himself, Blonsky stood in front of the machine and activated it. It bombarded him with a more concentrated and intense dosage of gamma radiation than Banner himself had received from the nuclear explosion that had first turned him into the Hulk. Like Banner, Blonsky had some unknown genetic factor in his body that saved him from being killed by such a great dose of gamma radiation. Instead, the radiation had an immediate mutagenic effect upon Blonsky, transforming him into the green-skinned, Hulk-like monster whom General Ross's daughter dubbed the Abomination. The Abomination gained greater strength than the Hulk at the latter's "normal" level of strength, and, unlike the Hulk, Abomination retained his full human intelligence. However, Abomination could not transform back into a normal human form. Infatuated with his new found power, the Abomination beat the Hulk nearly to death and kidnapped Betty Ross. General Ross was so fearful for his daughter's safety that he ordered that the Hulk be revived in order to pursue the Abomination. When Banner's confidante, Rick Jones, pleaded with the Hulk for help, the Hulk broke free from the Stranger's mental control and reverted once more to Banner. Acting with General Ross' cooperation, Banner activated a powerful gamma radiation generating device he had invented directly upon the Abomination, thereby causing the Abomination's strength to diminish rapidly. However, Banner grew so excited that he became the Hulk and smashed the weapon's controls, causing it to shut down before the Abomination's strength had been reduced below superhuman levels. The Abomination's strength was left at the level he has possessed since, which was greater than that normally possessed by the Hulk, but which the Hulk could exceed upon becoming sufficiently enraged. The angry Hulk attacked and defeated the Abomination. The Stranger, watching from afar, was so impressed by the heroism of Banner/Hulk that he decided that there might indeed be hope for humanity. The Stranger transported the Abomination to his base on another planet, intending to use him as an agent in future endeavors. In Space The Abomination next appeared as a result of a spell cast by a coven of witches. The witches sought to prove their power by killing the alien Silver Surfer and hoped to summon a "tool" capable of doing so. Blonsky refused to obey the coven's commands, however, and left with plans to subjugate and rule the world. The Silver Surfer similarly escaped the coven and battled Blonsky. Eventually defeated, Blonsky was returned to the witches and returned to the Stranger's planet. Back on the Stranger's planet, Blonsky tried to free the rest of the prisoners and unite them into a conquering force under his leadership. He succeeded in part by using the Stranger's devices to transport the god Thor to the planet, but once Thor learned of Blonsky's true motives, he defeated Blonsky and left him. The Stranger came up with few missions for the Abomination. Eventually, the Abomination was rescued from the Stranger's World and taken aboard an alien starship, the Andromeda, where he became first mate. After many months, he was returned to Earth. He battled the Hulk several more times but was beaten soundly each time. After one of these battles, the Abomination was saved from death by the Galaxy Master, a powerful non-humanoid being which enslaved civilizations and forced them to produce the energy it required to exist. The Galaxy Master employed the Abomination to precede it in attacking civilizations that might offer particular resistance to conquest. Empress Daydra of the Sagittarian race recruited the Hulk to defeat the Abomination, who had become known as the "Ravager of Worlds." The Hulk succeeded in defeating both the Galaxy Master and the Abomination. Somehow, Blonsky made his way to a drifting asteroid, where he was rescued by the alien Xeron the Star-Slayer and conscripted to be one the oarsmen of Captain Cybor. Blonsky quickly beat his way into becoming first mate to Cybor, who was searching for the monstrous Klaatu. Klaatu made his way to Earth, and Xeron encountered and conscripted the Hulk as well. The Hulk and Blonsky would continually clash until Cybor's ship encountered Klaatu. During the battle with the beast, the ship was damaged and Blonsky and the Hulk tumbled to Earth separately. Back to Earth Somehow, the Abomination made his way back to normal space in Earth's vicinity. A U.S. space shuttle found the Abomination frozen in ice, once again in suspended animation, in orbit around Earth. He was brought to the attention of General Ross, and revived by former AIM leader MODOK, with whom Ross had formed a treasonous alliance. The Hulk, temporarily possessing Banner's intelligence, had been granted a presidential pardon. Ross, who disagreed with the pardon, made a deal with MODOK that the latter would revive the Abomination and take him as a servant in exchange for having the Abomination kill the Hulk. However, the revived Abomination, as a result of having been defeated by the Hulk in the last few times they had encountered, had a pathological fear of facing the Hulk. MODOK subjected the Abomination to painful psychological conditioning to make him more afraid of Modok than of the Hulk, and sent him against the Hulk. The Abomination failed to defeat the Hulk, however, and so Modok used his mental power to disintegrate the Abomination. Despite his seeming destruction, the ethereal being known as Tyrannus reconstructed the Abomination, who had continued to exist as a cloud of free atoms. Tyrannus, who was in a similar state, decided to merge his atoms with those of the Abomination. He transferred Blonsky's consciousness into a human body. The former spy finally found himself able to lead a normal life, albeit briefly. Trapped in the Abomination's form, Tyrannus attempted to switch bodies with Blonsky. The process failed and the Abomination became a mindless, rampaging beast. Tyrannus, as the Abomination, kidnapped Betty, now Banner's wife, in order that Banner might use the special nutrient bath that had seperated the Hulk from Banner, on the Abomination to make Tyrannus whole once more. The Hulk and the government agency known as SHIELD stopped the process, but in doing so seemingly destroyed Blonsky's consciousness. Tyrannus' allies, the Deviant Ghaur and Lemurian Llyra, arranged for Tyrannus to be freed, and the Abomination became a savage mindless brute. The heroes She-Hulk and Spider-Man confronted him, and the Abomination escaped. Somehow making his way to Philadelphia where Blonsky had previously lived, Emil Blonsky's personality suddenly resumed itself. Almost as suddenly, Blonsky was kidnapped by the robotic Sentinels. The Sentinels hoped to use the Abomination (and gamma-powered scientist Doc Samson) in a test to see if they could sterilize human beings and thus end a perceived mutant menace. The Abomination helped the similarly-kidnapped mutant heroes X-Men defeat the Sentinels but was confronted by their creator, Doctor Cynthia Chalmers. Promising Blonsky the Sentinels after she has used them to destroy the mutants, Abomination helped Chalmers rebuild the Sentinels but was ultimately betrayed by her and both he and the robots were defeated by the X-Men. The Abomination again clashed with the Hulk, this time as a pawn of the gamma-spawned super-genius called The Leader. The Hulk doused the Abomination in toxic waste, melting the Abomination's epidermis into mush. When he next surfaced, Blonsky had begun stalking his wife, Nadia, who believed he had died. A miniaturized Hulk, now possessing Banner's intelligence, convinced him to move on. Blonsky remained in the sewers of New York, and began to attract followers of misfits and outcasts, humans and mutants. One of these mutants included at one point the one called Threnody, who was a victim of her own recently-emerged mutant powers. The misfits called themselves the Forgotton (later, the Abominations), and created their own community underneath New York. Blonsky served as their protector more than once. For example, when the New York sewers became a focal point between the police and drug traffickers, with the Abominations' homeless community caught in the middle. The Hulk arrived to help the police and battled Blonsky. Blonsky killed most of the police and news reporters before escaping. Threnody returned to Blonsky's sewers when escaping Mister Sinister. She was followed by her boyfriend at the time, the X-Man, and Blonsky fought him, seeing this as a betrayal of his community. X-Man used his psychic powers to allow him and Threnody to leave. Later, travelers arrived from an alternate future ruled by a villainous Hulk named the Maestro. The travelers helped the Abominations against the police, and revealed Blonsky and the Abomination's fate in their reality. Blonsky had come to regard his relationship the Hulk as one of equal status-- they were both ugly and psychologically scarred and alone. However, when Blonsky learned of Banner's marriage to his life-long love, Betty, Blonsky felt that now he was worse off than the Hulk. Blonsky learned that Betty was hospitalized, and he killed her by injecting his gamma-irradiated blood into Betty's dialysis machine, although the world thought that the Hulk was responsible. Betty's father, General Ross, discovered this fact by tracking the Hulk and instead, found Blonsky. Blonsky, apparently abandoning his homeless community, had gone on a rampage, destroying a town before being confronted by Ross. The Hulk had somehow tracked the Abomination as well, and Blonsky revealed that Nadia is "gone" to him as well. The Hulk walked away from a confrontation with Blonsky, knowing that his forgiveness would be the one form of retaliation his enemy could not endure. The Abomination could not comprehend and endure his enemy's absolution, and his moment of triumph was twisted into crushing defeat. Blonsky realized he had become what he abhorred the most - it was he who was the rampaging, inhuman monster; not the Hulk as he had religiously believed all these years. Month's later, Blonsky was working as creative writing teacher, although he soon quit the job. After revealing to Banner his late wife's cryogenically preserved corpse, the still-grieving General Ross manipulated the Hulk into attacking and almost killing Blonsky. He convinced his son-in-law it was time to bring Blonsky to justice. The no-holds-barred battle between the Abomination and the Hulk destroyed a town and ravaged the surrounding countryside, finally resulting in the Abomination's being placed in military custody. As punishment, Blonsky was forced to watch a film loop of himself and his wife prior to his transformation, making his incarceration a constant reminder of what he has lost. When Bruce Banner was on the run from the mysterious underground organization known only as Home Base, he unexpectedly encountered Blonsky's wife Nadia living in an isolated desert home. Nadia offered Banner shelter and the two struck up an intimate friendship. At the same time, agents of Home Base infiltrated Blonsky's prison and made a deadly bargain him-- the promise of release and reunion with his wife Nadia in exchange for the defeat and capture of the Hulk. Despite the apparent betrayal of the agent S-3, Blonsky was inadvertently set free and he soon confronted Banner and Nadia. Nadia then revealed her true purpose for coming to the United States, to find her husband and to wreak her vengeance for the years suffered in a physically abusive marriage to him. In the confrontation, Banner transformed into the Hulk and the two beasts battled, with Hulk emerging victorious. Death Abomination eventually ran afoul of the Red Hulk (actually a mutated Thunderbolt Ross) in Russia who, after savagely beating the Abomination within an inch of his life, subsequently shot him dead in retaliation for his hand in Betty Ross's "death." During the Chaos War Blonsky was resurrected by the Chaos King and sent alongside Zom to locate and revive Death and defeat the Incredible Hulks. After combating the group who were unprepared his new power-set and severely injuring Rick Jones, he found Death's host. Marlo Jones. After being beaten by the Hulks and their resurrected allies Emil summoned Brian Banner. After Banners defeat Blonsky was killed by Marlo when she became empowered by Death. | Powers = The gamma radiation that mutated the Abomination's body fortified his cellular structure and added, from some as yet unknown source, over 2000 pounds of bone marrow and tissue to his body. Unlike the Hulk's, the Abomination's transformation has proved stable; he cannot change back and forth between his human state and his superhuman state. Superhuman Strength: The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift somewhere in excess of 100 tons. Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of the Hulk at the Hulk's normal "calm" functional level, the Hulk has a specially adapted adrenal gland whose secretions trigger the release of far greater amounts of physical strength to correspond to his emotional state, while the Abomination does not. Hence, the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate like the Hullk's. His fists are capable of striking with a maximum force force equivalent to 500 pounds of TNT. The Abomination's great strength also extends into the highly developed and powerful muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances. He can jump 870 feet straight into the air. He has been known to cover a distance of 2 miles in a single bound. Superhuman Stamina: The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. The Abomination's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, up to 3,500 Fahrenheit, great cold without freezing, down to -175 Fahrenheit, and great impacts without injury. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. However, he possesses an accelerated healing factor similar to that possessed by the Hulk. As a result, he is capable of regenerating great amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While the full extent of his healing powers are unknown they are inferior to those of the Hulk since the Hulk's healing powers, much like his strength, increases as he becomes angrier. The Abomination is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Underwater Breathing: The Abomination's lung capacity is higher than the Hulk's, allowing him to breathe underwater for longer periods of time. Suspended Animation: Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. | Abilities = Emil Blonsky was a skilled spy prior to his transformation into the Abomination, and spoke fluent Russian, but since his transformation, he can no longer speak. He is also a formidable hand to hand combatant, preferring to use street fighting techniques that enable him to make full use of his great strength. | Strength = Surpasses that of a "calm" Hulk. He lifts in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = While similar to the Hulk in almost every way, the Abomination differs from the Hulk in three ways: 1. He is unable to change back into human form. 2. His strength doesn't increase with anger as the Hulk does. 3. He regenerates from damage at a slower rate than the Hulk. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = The Abomination is the central villain of 2005's Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction videogame, in which he is voiced, both as Emil Blonsky and the Abomination, by Ron Perlman. The game retells a definitive origin of the Abomination character, and ties directly into Peter David's Abomination focused sister-story entitled "Hulk: Destruction". Combined, the two redefine Abomination's origin in one consistent story. The Abomination reaches new levels of power in the game. He initially appears as approximately 12' tall as with his classic manifestation - and the ability to intermittently transform back into human form. In one of the cutscenes, Blonsky was talking to a creature called Mission Directive. Also, he hears the voice of his wife, Nadia, say that Blonsky was so addicted to power that he became an Abomination. Due to the instability of his condition he later appears in much larger and more visibly mutated version of the Abomination, standing approximately 25-30' tall, with appropriately increased levels of physical power. Blonsky's inner being tricks him into thinking that Ross and Banner were the ones who tried to hurt him. Also, it tricks Blonsky into thinking that his enemies are trying to take away his career. At the final level, Abomination tries to kill everyone in the city by destroying the nearby dam, and the player as the Hulk must delay this long enough to allow the city to be evacuated. When the Abomination is finally defeated, a cutscene shows him destroying the dam and seemingly escaping in the flood. Finishing the game gives the player a code, enabling them to play as the Abomination as he appears at the start of the game. This does not alter the story, and you are still referred to as the Hulk. The Ultimates and Ultimates 2 artist Bryan Hitch supplied most of the character designs for Ultimate Destruction, and the design for the Abomination's initial appearance in the game greatly resembles Hitch's later depiction of the Ultimate Abomination in Ultimates 2; the Ultimate Abomination design adds a tail and long tongue to the Ultimate Destruction version, as well as increasing the character's overall size and upper body proportions. Abomination makes a major appearance in Louis Letterier's 2008 movie The Incredible Hulk. British actor Tim Roth assumes the role of Emil Blonsky in the film. | Links = * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Mercy * Abomination article in Wikipedia. * * * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Spies Category:Multilingual Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Scaly Skin Category:Pointed Ears Category:Teachers Category:Hulk villains Category:Killed by Red Hulk